Quédate
by kukiis
Summary: Gracias a Sam, la vida de Leah se había hecho añicos. Su temperamento era el de una perra, con todas sus letras. Y su vida social, más pequeña que cualquier otra. Ella lo necesita, él la necesita. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Leah/Jacob
1. In fraganti

_Disclaimer_**:** Los personajes nome pertenecen y de hecho parte de la trama es sólo 50% mía porque copié parte del libro, sólo que desde otro punto de vista. No sé ni por qué se hace esto, si con lo masivo que es Twilight, es más que obvio todo lo que se dice. Pero no importa, así es la vida.

_Summary_: Gracias a Sam, la vida de Leah se había hecho añicos. Su temperamento era el de una perra, con todas sus letras. Y su vida social, más pequeñas que cualquier otra. Ella lo necesita, él la necesita. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Leah/Jacob

* * *

Él estaba mirándola.

Él estaba tocándola.

Él estaba abrazándola y yo estaba estampada en la puerta de la habitación.

La miró directamente a los ojos e instantáneamente presentí lo peor. Puso sus manos –grandes y morenas – sobre las mejillas de ella y siguió mirándola. Se inclinó peligrosamente a su rostro y…

Yo seguía como una estampa pegada al umbral de la puerta.

Rozaron sus labios lentamente. Él nunca me besaba así. ¿Por qué de pronto había decidido comportarse de esa manera tan extrañamente dulce con…?

–Te amo – le susurró al oído a la chica que quince segundos atrás había sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi prima: Emily.

Se alejaron de a poco y siguieron con ese profundo contacto visual, porque sí, era jodidamente profundo. Sam. Mi Sam. ¿Qué hacía él con Emily?

No sé cómo, pero ya no estaba pegada a la puerta, había dado un paso. No un paso hacia atrás, fue un paso adelante. _Masoquista._

Mi mano derecha estaba estrangulando el marco de la puerta con… rabia, no lo noté sino hasta que me comenzaron a doler los extremos de mis dedos: Mis uñas –cortas y un tanto sucias con tierra, pero aún así barnizadas – estaban incrustándose en él.

Me escocían los ojos. Sensación extraña en mí. Noté que una pequeña gota tibia que cayó en mis vaqueros. Estaba llorando.  
Yo, Leah Clearwater, estaba llorando. Llorando porque mi novio, mi prometido, mi vida, mi futuro, pasado y presente, estaba besando a mi mejor amiga. Todo lo que un día había planeado con ese chico, se estaba esfumando ante mis ojos. Cada promesa se volatilizaba en cada una de esas miradas tan malditamente profundas. Cada lindo recuerdo de nuestros besos, desgarraba mi corazón al despegarse del mismo. Cada puesta de sol en la que prometimos nuestras vidas, pasaba sobre mi cabeza como una mala broma televisiva.

Pero esto no era una broma de televisión, porque en esa clase de bromas, al final salía un hombre a entregarte un premio, una recompensa, un consuelo diez veces mejor; y aquí, lo mejor que podría pasarme, sería que no me viesen y poder salir de la habitación, digna. Pero creo que eso no le pasa a Leah Clearwater.

Sam miro en dirección a la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

–Leah…, yo… lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí y…–Sam estaba nervioso, en cuanto me miró, toda su nubecita feliz se le cayó encima a peso de yunque.

–Mierda – maldijo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos. Estaba pillado, fue pillado, tal como se dice, _in fraganti_. –Leah, lo siento tanto, juro que te lo iba a contar, es sólo que no sabía cómo y…– continuó, pero sin darse cuenta de que me estaba diciendo, entre líneas, que esto no era un desliz. Que esto no era de hoy. –Dios, no quería que esto fuera de esta manera, Lee-lee, por favor, no te vayas, deja que te explique…

Mis manos ya no estaban estrangulando el marco de la puerta, ya ni siquiera había marco alguno. Estaba furiosa, tiritando, llorando, odiando, amando; con las manos en forma de puños en mis costados, ahora incrustando mis pequeñas y barnizadas uñas en mis palmas. Mi cabeza era un torbellino, una mezcla horrible como las que hace Seth cuando le sobran las salsas de la comida rápida –si no se las come antes. –, esas mezclas coloridas y pestilentes. Así estaba mi pobre cerebro.

Podría perfectamente haber dado media vuelta y salir de ese cuarto hediondo a humillación, pero no pude, no podía con tanto "_todo"_ dentro de mí.

Recompuse mi semblante y puse la mejor cara de póquer que encontré entre las salsas que bailaban en mi cerebro y con tono ácido dije:

– ¡Oh!, lo siento tanto, chicos. No noté que estaban tan ocupados, lamento interrumpir su momento y… ¡Ah!, Sam, recordé algo, sólo venía para entregarte esto – mostré el sobre que me había encargado Billy y fingí, ahora, un tono inocente. – Pero creo que no lo leerás en un buen rato más, así que… –lo dejé en una mesita que estaba a mi costado derecho. – te lo dejaré aquí, nos vemos… Eh…nunca. – Descargué toda mi ira en esta última palabra cargada de eternidad. Mientras la pronunciaba, atravesé con la mirada Sam, pero no como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, sino que con odio, con odio y rencor, pena y miedo, asco y decepción; todo eso, mezclado con el más sociópata de mis sentimientos.

No sé por qué, pero no sentí rencor hacia Emily. Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupada odiándolo a él.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Aun estaba temblando de la ira, nunca me había sentido así, por lo que decidí aumentar el paso. Me preocupé. No es como si fuera lenta por naturaleza, pero no se podría negar, de ninguna manera, que correr de esa manera era anormal. Podría jurar que iba igual o más rápido que un coche.

Luego, como si las cosas no pudiesen ir peor, todos los sentimientos que albergaba en mi cerebro se encendieron y me quemaron la columna vertebral, poco a poco.

Bien, esto no era normal.

Entre cada paso, salto, zancada, o cómo sea que le llamaran a los pasos de metros y metros, me iba encorvando más, la quemazón se hizo insoportable y de pronto, de lo único que fui consiente fue de que mis ropas estaban desparramadas en el camino_. "¡Qué mierda… ¿Es que ahora estoy desnuda?!" _pensé. Esto sí que se estaba transformando en una pesadilla, pero eso no fue todo, porque cuando quise mirar hacía en suelo y verificar que realmente mis ropas estaban desparramadas ahí, vi un enorme trasero, con rabo, peludo, inmenso, mío.

Paré en seco. Aullé.

* * *

* * *

Primera vez en mis cortos 16 años que escribo un fanfic con capitulos y todo eso incluido. Prometo que no será largo. Prometo que actualizaré seguido, pues la historia está termianda y guardada en un documento de word :)

La partí porque en total son unas 30 o más paginas, y no quiero que se aburran antes de tiempo. Sé que no es divertido leer capitulos eternos.

Tengo que agradecer a cada persona que me ayudó :) a Estrella Black, porque ella fue mi beta en el principio de la historia y la primera en leer algún trozo de ella. A Verónica, porque ella fue la primera persona en leerlo completo y a Dios, por darme el seso para poder escribir aunque sea, algo así.

**Éste es sólo el comienzo. Luego vienen los llantos, los besos, el romance, el odio y todo eso. Aquí verán principalmente a los lobos. Pero hay humanos y vampiros mencionados y semi-presentes. **

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que "haya" realmente se escriba así. (sin corrector de ortografía y un diccionario, no soy mucho)

La verdad podría pedir suguerencias o criticas, pero está terminado, ya no hay mucho que hacer. Pero si quieren hacerlo, puedo usarlas para alguno de mis siguientes proyectos. Faltas de ortografia... me avisan, porfavor. Que lo edito inmediatamente.

Déjenme un review, por favor, si es que leen. Pues eso alimenta las ganas de seguir. Es, por decirlo, el pago para los aspirantes a escritores. Si no saben cómo. Pues apreten el botoncito verde que dice " Review this story/chapter" y ponen un nombre y comentan :) incluso un " lo leí" me sirve, para asegurarme de queno le estoy escribiendo al viento.

Sería. Muchos besitos, niñas/niños.

I love you!

Fonse!


	2. Lo siento

Lo siento

–Sólo míralo desde mi punto de vista por un minuto, ¿vale? – le dije. Jacob comenzó a reír, aunque sin apartar el tono doloroso de él.

—Frena esas risotadas y presta atención —interrumpí.

—Si finjo que te escucho, ¿te largarás? —preguntó mirando mi semblante con atención. Sentí como sus ojos volaban a recordar el pasado. Yo quería que me pusiera atención. Fruncí el ceño.

—Esto me está poniendo enferma, Jacob. ¿Es que no te puedes imaginar por lo que  
estoy teniendo que pasar? Ni siquiera me gusta Bella Swan. Y me has tenido  
lamentándome por esta amante de sanguijuelas como si yo también estuviera enamorada  
de ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que es algo que me hace sentir muy confusa? ¡Anoche  
soñé que la besaba! ¡Qué demonios se supone que he de hacer con eso! — Era cierto, y era realmente asqueroso.

— ¿Tiene que importarme?

— ¡No puedo soportar más el estar en tu cabeza! ¡Termina con esto de una vez! Ella  
se va a casar con esa «cosa». ¡Va a intentar convertirse en uno de ellos! Ya es hora de  
que te des cuenta, chaval. — Jake de verdad estaba hartándome. (Y preocupándome).

— ¡Cállate! —rugió.

—En cualquier caso, probablemente él la matará. Todas las historias insisten en que suele ocurrir. Quizás un funeral sería el mejor final para esta historia que una boda. Ja.

— solté sin pensarlo. Grave error. Yo de verdad no quería hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tiritar. Iba entrar en fase.

No lo hizo, pero me fulminó con la mirada igualmente. Sus manos estaban dejando de temblar poco a poco.

Eso me alegró.

—Si te agobia la confusión de sexos, Leah... —comentó, con lentitud, enfatizando  
cada palabra—. ¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus  
ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación. Tampoco ella  
necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él.

Él no lo dijo con mala intensión, fue un impulso, lo sé. Pero eso no hizo que me doliera menos.

Salté sobre mis pies, parándome lo justo para escupir en su dirección y corrí hacia los árboles.

—Te lo dije —. Fue lo último que le escuché decir.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies —ya convertidos en patas— me permitieron y por una vez, agradecí ser una loba. No por el ya asumido hecho de que todos los jodidos miembros de la manada se enteraran de lo que sentía (Como si a alguno le agradara.), sino porque era la más rápida y ligera de todos, por lo que podía correr sin ser alcanzada varios kilómetros.

Me sentía fatal. Jake era el único miembro de la manada al cual le tenía afecto —obviamente, exceptuando a Seth—. El único que no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario sobre mí pasado con Sam. El único que entendía mi dolor, y ahora incluso él, me venía con esos comentarios.

Lo peor de todo: yo empecé con la estúpida pelea.

Nada en esta maldita vida me salía bien.

No entiendo cómo Jake puede decir que cuando entra en fase se siente tan insensible, o que no sentía la pena de la misma manera, cómo sea, yo la sentía igual con dos o cuatro patas. Él culpaba al instinto, seguramente como siempre estaba hambriento, eso le ayudaba un poco.

En estos últimos días, a todos se les había ocurrido recordarme mi incidente con Sam. A Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared. Sí hasta mi madre me había hecho el maldito comentario:

"_¡Estás insoportable desde que rompiste con Sam!"_. Todo el tiempo me había estado callando toda esta maldita pena, pero ahora estaba llegando al límite.

Paré en medio del bosque, ya a lo suficientemente lejos de Jake u otro que quisiera encontrarme, y no es como si creyera que a Jake le importaba el hecho de herir mis sentimientos. Era talvez el sentirme tan sola que me convencía de que, quizá, alguien podría preocuparse por mí.

Recordar las palabras de cada uno de los que me había insultado alguna vez, dolía. Dolía muchísimo y no deseaba recordarlo, pero no podía controlar mi mente en estos momentos. _Ácida, insensible, idiota, egoísta, insoportable, mala, eres la mujer menos mujer que conozco, por qué no te largas de aquí de una vez, tírate de un acantilado._

Cada una de esas palabras bailaban en mi cerebro hundiéndome de apoco.

Y por segunda vez en mi vida, la angustia me sobrepaso. Salí de fase y me puse mi vestido de playa rápidamente. Por muy mal que me sintiera, no me agrada estar sin ropa.

Y ahora recordaba lo que era, realmente, sentir angustia. Lo que era sentir un hueco en medio del pecho. Un hueco, vacío. Muy vacío. Y cada uno de sus desocupados espacios me hacía querer llorar. Sentía nauseas. Mis manos tiritaban, y no era porque fuese a entrar en fase. No entendía nada, nunca en mis cortos años me había sentido de esta manera, ni siquiera cuando encontré a Sam con Emily, y asustaba.

Me apoyé en contra de un árbol y caí rozando con la espalda, sentada a los pies de éste. Sentía como poco a poco me estaba desgarrando. Recordaba cada una de las frases hirientes de los demás, cada uno de mis fracasos y sentía cómo caía a un pozo. Lloraba de forma incontrolable y los espasmos me hacían golpearme contra el árbol a mi espalda.

Golpeé la tierra con las palmas de mi mano y me sentí frágil. Frágil a pesar de que, si lo deseaba, podía derribar ese árbol con un ligero golpe de mi parte.

Cada orilla de ese maldito hueco situado específicamente en mi garganta, me hacía querer gritar.

Y lo hice.

Grité como nunca. Grité, pataleé, maldije a todos y cada uno de mis conocidos. Estaba sola.

Jacob apareció entre el bosque como una estrella en una noche nublada. No noté su presencia sino hasta que se acerco y me sostuvo en un abrazo. Un cálido abrazo, de esos que no recibía hace ya mucho tiempo. Yo seguía llorando, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a un musculoso hombre lobo a mi lado dispuesto a olvidar mis palabras y brindarme su apoyo. Lo necesitaba.

"_Stay with me, this is what I need, please."_

Involuntariamente devolví su abrazo y lloré en su hombro desnudo.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y el gran hueco de mi garganta se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en sólo una pequeña punzada de dolor.

Lo abrasé fuertemente, sintiendo su aroma a madera. Su aroma a consuelo, a comprensión.

— ¡Yo no soy una perra, mierda! ¡Ya no aguanto más, maldición! Por favor no les vayas con el cuento al resto, por favor…— Mi voz se fue apagando entre grito y grito hasta terminar en un susurro resignado —No me mates más de lo que ya estoy…

Pasaron segundos, talvez horas o, quizás, sólo unos cuantos minutos, con Jacob abrazándome, todo se estaba volviendo claro otra vez, estaba saliendo del pozo poco a poco. Ya no me sentía tan sola.

—Tranquila, linda. Todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño otra vez. Y me incluyo en eso. — dijo mientras me besaba en la nuca.

Me hice piedra.

Jacob acababa de llamarme linda.

Jacob estaba consolándome.

Jacob acababa de besarme.

Me sentí extraña, un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, tal vez aún quería vomitar…

—Lamento tanto todo lo que te dije, lamento que nadie sea capaz de entenderte. Lamento que todo el mundo te trate de la forma en que lo hace. Lamento no haberte comprendido antes. Lamento estar diciendo tanto la palabra lamento —. Rió. Imaginé su rostro (tenía la cara apoyada en su hombro) y se veía realmente adorable cuando se comportaba de ese modo tan caballeresco. Me separé de su hombro y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Me miraba con culpa. Me miraba con cariño. Me estaba dejando sin aliento. —No volveré a dejarte sola, nunca más, lo…—

Y de puro impulso, lo besé. Suave, tierno, lento.

No pasaron dos segundos y tomé conciencia de mi arrebato. Estaba besando a Jacob Black. Y no sabía si él iba a corresponderme. ¿Qué si no lo hacía? Pues, sería la persona más humillada del pla…

—Leah. — dijo Jacob entre mis labios.

Puso sus grandes y morenas manos tras mi nuca y me besó. Igualmente lento y tierno. Tal como se trataría a una muñequita de porcelana y me sentí como tal, a pesar de estar empapada en lágrimas, sucia y con la cara hinchada.

Olvidé mis penas por un grato momento, un íntimo momento. Nuestro momento.

Nuestras respiraciones empezaron a hacerse más agitadas por lo que me paré en mis rodillas para así poder rodear su cuello con mi brazos, iba a aproximarme hacía su pecho desnudo, iba a matar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, pero...

* * *

Qué lindoo!! Creo que tuve suficiente aceptación como para sentirme feliz ajajaj :)

Las niñas que me están leyendo por fotolog, graciaaas!! y por favoor dejenme Reviews :)

Lo corte cuando pasa algo!! chan chan!! No sé siesque esto deja intrigado, ojalá! Sería muy emocionante ajaj mi autoestima en esto no es muy buena y mis espectativas tampoco, pero... Ley de atracción, chicas! Va a dejar intrigado y va a tener exito esto!!

Gracias! ahora dejare el link en fotolog y postearé agradeciendo y agradeceré también a las que son de el medio de fanfiction :)

Gracias a todas.

Besos.

Fonse!


	3. Interrupción

**Interrupción**

**(...)**

—Guau, chicos. Este…creo que debería decir algo como lo siento, mejor me voy, sigan con lo suyo y sentirme incómodo, pero sé que si lo digo no seguirán porque ya lo interrumpí. Es que, chaval, esto sí que es extraño…

Nos separamos instantáneamente y noté que mi hermano nos estaba mirando. Me ruboricé, seguramente ya estaba despeinada y acalorada. Eso no se vería bien.

—En realidad, Seth, — comenzó Jacob. No podía entender cómo él estaba tan tranquilo. Hablaba pausada y relajadamente. Tenía los labios más rojos de lo normal y me ruboricé aun más al comprender que yo lo había dejado así —.Sí, deberías decirlo y sí, arruinaste el momento, pero de todos modos creo que deberías irte.

—Oh, vamos, chaval. Te acabo de ver besando a mi hermana, debería estar hecho una furia, pero ves que no lo estoy. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme entonces? Yo pienso que ya te he dado demasiado— concluyo Seth con una de sus sonrisas. Le amo, pero es un desatinado.

—Seth, sólo vete.

—Vosotros sois muy crueles conmigo, ni pienses que te dejaré comida hoy, Jacob. — amenazó Seth

—Vale, vale. — dijo Jacob mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Seth se marchó.

Me quedé mirando entre los árboles hasta que mi hermano desapareció por completo mientras entraba en fase. Ya veía yo cómo Seth les contaría a todos. Cómo se enterarían cada uno de ellos. Embry, Quil, Jared, el idiota de Paul y… Sam…

Recordé todo lo que me había hecho olvidar el delicio… el beso de Jacob.

Me di cuenta que aun tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, debía estar horrible.

—No, no lo estás. Estás hermosa. — ¿acaso acababa de leerme la mente?

— ¿Pensé en voz alta? ¿O es que ahora eres una sanguijuela lectora dementes? —Sonrió, pero su mirada estaba triste. — lo siento, creo que soy una especialista en arruinar momentos.

—Olvídalo. Ya no importa, estoy lo suficientemente distraído — Me miró de pies a cabeza, devorándome con la mirada. Enrojecí otra vez y di gracias al hecho de ser morena, de no ser así, los autos se detendrían al verme. Claro que yo tampoco perdí el tiempo. Jacob andaba sólo con unos vaqueros rajados hasta la rodilla, su torso se veía irresistiblemente…sexy. Contuve las ganas de acorralarlo contra el gran árbol que estaba a mi costado.

Jacob siguió mirándome desvergonzadamente. Mi vestido llegaba hasta medio muslo, era blanco con ralas formas de un morado claro, casi agua. Estaba despeinada ya que había estado revolviéndome el pelo mientras lloraba. Mi cara y todo mi cuerpo estaban sucios con la tierra y las hojas del piso. Estaba sólo con mi vestido, sin ropa interior (de arriba). Me sentía desnuda, sumándole a eso, que pareciera como si Jacob estuviese haciendo exactamente eso con la mirada: desnudándome. Agradecí por primera vez en mucho tiempo a mi madre por haber hecho mi vestido con pantys incluidas, así era mucho más cómodo para mí, en vez de andar acarreando ropa interior por todo el bosque —porque ni pensar en no andar con ellos puestos — ya que si se me caían, por cualquiera fuese el motivo, no me salvaría de las burlas de la manada: así que eras chica, ¿eh? creo que a Embry se le cayó la ropa interior ¿Ya le estás tirando los calzones a Sam de nuevo? Insoportable.

—Puedes ya dejar de mirarme de esa manera — dije con tono molesto, aunque en realidad estaba sumamente avergonzada.

—Es tu culpa.

—Mi culpa ¿el qué?

—El que estés tan sexy.

Bien, sí que esto estaba raro. Y no lo olvidemos: a sumarle un punto más a mi nivel de enrojecimiento.

—Quiero irme a casa, — dije, sonó como una invitación a que él me llevara, es decir, me acompañara, no era mi… bien, sí lo era.

—Vale, vale. Pues vámonos juntos, Billy no está y no deseo estar solo en la mía. — Dicho y hecho.

Íbamos caminando a paso humano por medio del bosque, Jacob y yo. Íbamos a escasos centímetros y sentía como mi cuerpo deseaba el contacto con el suyo. Mi cintura lloraba por sentir una de sus fuertes manos. _¡__Dios, Leah! ¿Qué pasa contigo?_ Jacob Black era sólo un chico más de la manada. Ese beso, seguramente, fue sólo uno de sus momentos digamos… "hombres". Aunque yo no lo deseara así.

No podía estar deseándolo de esa manera. Pero, después de todo…él me había llamado sexy y linda, bien, lo primero pudo haberlo dicho sólo por estar con la temperatura un poco más alta de lo normal—si es que eso es posible en un licántropo — y muy necesitado ya que su doncella en apuros no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero… "linda"… un hombre que quisiera "ese" tipo de cosas no anda diciéndole "linda" a una chica… o tal vez sí… ¡Ugh! Maldito sea Sam por haberme quitado el tiempo con el que pude haber estado con otros chicos y así poder comprenderlos mejor. Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer una chica cuando un chico la besaba luego de encontrarla llorando?¿debía de hablar o decir algo como " Qué fue eso..." Ey, esperen… yo lo besé. Otro punto al contador de enrojecimiento.

— ¿Por qué vuelves a ruborizarte? No nos hemos besado de nuevo o…lo estabas recordando —dijo las últimas tres palabras achicando los ojos e insinuando con tono infantil y cantado.

—Eres un desvergonzado ¿Por qué actúas como si nada? — dije enfadada.

—¿Debería actuar de alguna manera? — preguntó para luego acercárseme peligrosamente. Sentí como cuando uno va en una montaña rusa y baja tan rápido que en el estómago siente algo como un hormigueo: el efecto ingravidez.

Él quería jugar, pues a esto pueden jugar dos. Le tomé el brazo y detuve su andar. Quedamos de frente. No había ni un centímetro entre nosotros.

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? — dije con el mejor tono seductor que pude sacar de dentro de mí, no es que haya hecho alguna cosa con Sam, pero… creo que sé cómo comportarme seductora. Hablé a 2 centímetros de sus labios.

—Vale, vale. No quiero llegar impresentable, tú ganas. —Jacob se alejó de mí.

—Bien. —caminé feliz de haber ganado la lucha.

* * *

Ya está el tercer capítulo. Prefiero ni pensar en la historia ya. Ni me gusta. Pero no importa porque la subiré igual :) se aprende de apoco y espero algún día poder escribir algo a la altura de grandes escritores. Mejor que Meyer, incluso :)

Déjenme reviews! porfavor :) incluso si ven esto por fotolog. Es_ muy _simple! Sólo un click en el botoncito verde poseedor de la palabrita :)

Besos, niñas.

Fonse!


	4. Sam

**Sam**

******(…****)**

— ¡Ey! No te acabes las papas, ¡maldita sea!... Ése era el mío.

Estábamos toda la manada sentada a la mesa. Sue había preparado carne asada con papas.

Esto de ser lobos estaba dejándonos a todos en la ruina: Comíamos kilos y kilos de comida diaria.

Después del "incidente" Jacob se había estado comportando de forma mucho más dulce que antes, eso me agradó.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que llegamos a casa y estaba toda la manada instalada, esperando la cena.

Jacob abrió la puerta y todos los lobos comenzaron a aullar —no literalmente, eran humanos en ese momento. — Seth nos sonreía. Quil subía y bajaba su gran ceja izquierda. Paul… Paul era Paul. Embry parecía impresionado. Jared se estaba engullendo una papa del porte de un puño. Y por último, Sam: No hizo nada.

Me extrañó su indiferencia, parecía celoso o tal vez sólo malhumorado, de todas formas sonreí.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, yo al lado de Seth, y Jacob entre Quil y Sam.

— ¿Qué han hecho hoy chicos? — preguntó Embry.

—Nada, sólo patrullar, nos encontramos de camino— Jacob levantó la vista hacia mí— ¿no es verdad Leah?

—Este… s-sí, claro. — Tonta, tonta, tonta. Debía comportarme como la verdadera Leah, no como la que Jacob había despertado en el bosque. _"Eso si que suena raro"_ Me avergoncé de mis propias imágenes mentales. — Y tú, Paul, ¿a cuántas personas casi-mataste hoy? — Leah estaba de vuelta.

—Cállate, zorra.

—Paul. — Advirtió Sam. Sonreí con malicia. Paul me fulminó con la mirada.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio hasta que mi hermano se puso a chacharear sobre temas banales: Películas, Series, Futbol, etc.

Cuando había que rellenar un espacio incómodo, mi hermano era el mejor. El resto de la cena se fue entre gritos y peleas por la comida, y uno que otro comentario sobre deportes. Yo no hablé.

Pasaron veinte minutos y la mesa ya estaba vacía.

Estaban todos instalados viendo un partido de qué-se-yo en la televisión, eran casi las diez de la noche y yo no deseaba salir a patrullar más por hoy, por lo que pasé detrás del gran sofá y entré a mi habitación.

La última persona en la cual pensé, fue en Jacob.

Y la última cosa en la que pensé, fue en nuestro beso.

Eran las seis de la mañana, el sol ya había asomado y el día estaba perfecto para salir a pasear por la reserva. Me puse un vestido color morado oscuro sin mangas hasta unos cuantos centímetros antes de la rodilla. Salí descalza hacia la playa mientras el viento mecía mi vestido, "creo que demasiado ligero" pensé, y luego tuve un visión a lo Marilyn Monroe, me estremecí.

Caminé —con el vestido sujeto con las manos para que no se me levantara y un poco encorvada — tranquilamente sobre la arena, sintiendo cómo mis pies descalzos la penetraban, sintiendo cómo cada grano pasaba a través de mis dedos cuando transitaba muy cerca de la orilla. Amaba caminar sola por la playa, así podía sentir mi pena en paz, sin insultos ni pensamientos masculinos en mi cabeza.

Aunque la gente dice que cuando está triste "lo único que desean es algo que les saque el dolor", eso no es cierto, cuando uno está triste, lo que en realidad quiere es sentir su pena, vivir su pena, acariciarla; algunos la acompañan con canciones tristes, otras personas, como yo, preferimos un paseo silencioso por la playa. Si las cosas no fueran como digo, cualquiera simplemente ignoraría lo que le apena y dibujaría la más alegre de las sonrisas, nadie lo hace, porque somos unos masoquistas.

Seguí caminando por la orilla, pasaron uno, dos, tres, cinco, veinte, tal vez cuarenta minutos, no lo sé, pero el punto es que ya me sentía bien, me sentía capaz de sobrellevar un día más en mi vida, capaz de volver aponerme la máscara de zorra para que no notaran mi real estado de ánimo esos insensibles. Sentía que el intenso dolor de mi pecho ya se había apaciguado: Me sentía bien.

Sequé unas lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con delatarme y di media vuelta para volver a casa, a mi infierno.

—Siempre vienes aquí por las mañanas, lo he visto.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Era Sam.

Estaba sentado en un tronco blanco a la orilla del mar, mirándome con cara de suficiencia. El hueco de mi pecho se volvió a abrir. Apreté los puños, entrar en fase era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

— Estas playas son de la reserva Leah, y no vine en son de guerra, enserio. — Sam hablaba tranquilo, sonaba algo triste, sentí como mi pobre y amoratado corazón se estrujaba. Miré sus ojos, sus profundos ojos marrón, comunes, pero que alguna vez fueron míos; sentí otra vez como si lo fuesen.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — bajé la mirada, ya estaba sufriendo otra vez, con el tiempo que me había tomado el estar bien. Odiaba que me sacaran mi máscara de zorra, me sentía vulnerable.

— Este… sólo saber que ocurrió entre tú y Jacob, los pensamientos de Seth son bastante confusos y decorados y… bueno, también quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

— Y para qué quieres saber lo que pasó o no pasó con Jacob, eso es asunto mío. Y no quiero que hagas como si yo te importara, porque lo que menos quiero es estar sintiendo tu lástima, puedo con esto sola.

—Leah… sí me importas, por favor entiéndelo de una vez, no miento ni tengo por qué hacerlo. Yo te amo, y es cierto, me importas, y mucho, Leah, yo no quiero perderte, fuiste demasiado importante en mi vida y créeme que no hago nada de esto con el simple motivo de hablar luego de ti. Si quieres te puedo jurar luego no decirlo ni pensarlo, yo _quiero_ ayudarte. — Sam habló triste. Me sentí culpable… como si hubiese sido yo la que lo engañó con su mejor amiga. Las palabras de Sam me hacían experimentar todos los sentimientos que podían existir entre la tierra y el sol, y es por eso por lo que no podía perdonarlo y seguir adelante como amigos.

Sam había dicho que me amaba, tal vez alguien diferente a mí, podría interpretarlo de muchas formas, pero Sam y yo nunca hemos considerado la palabra "amor", como la palabra "estar enamorado". Yo podía amar a mi hermano, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Sam me amaba, según él, pero eso no significaba que quisiera estar conmigo de otra forma que no fuera como amigos.

Era por eso que me hacía sentir todo ese maldito revoltijo que tenía en mi pobre cerebro. Lo odiaba y lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él, pero a la vez le tenía asco. Me avergonzaba, me humillaba, me consolaba, me hacía feliz, me lanzaba en el más oscuro de los abismos. Me estaba volviendo loca, en todas las connotaciones existentes.

— Ya déjame en paz, por favor. Si quieres saber lo que pasó con Jacob, pues nos besamos y me gustó, pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado y ni mucho menos que me sienta bien al hablar contigo ahora. Sam, —me acerqué hasta quedar a sólo treinta centímetros de su rostro — nuestra relación ya está podrida y marcada de por vida, por favor, sólo hazme las cosas más fáciles y no me tortures con tu compasión, ya es suficiente con lo que hay en mi cabeza como para soportar más culpa. — pensaba decirle que se alejara, que me dejara sufrir en paz, pero no pude, yo le amaba y prefería verlo y sufrir, que no verlo nunca más._ Masoquista. _Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré directo a sus ojos marrones, mis ojos. — Podré soportarlo, dejemos las cosas como están. Nosotros no podemos volver a ser amigos, Sam. — solté su rostro. No podía seguir teniéndolo así de cerca, no podía soportar las ganas de besarlo, no podía soportar que el pasado se me tirara encima. No podía. Me alejé, y como buena estúpida enamorada, fingí la más cálida de mis sonrisas y lo miré con el mejor aire maternal que encontré. — No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien, enserio.

Y partí de vuelva a casa.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de Sam y de sus sentidos lobunos, rompí en llanto otra vez. Lloré toda la pena que había guardado en esa cajita de cristal dentro de mi corazón mientras caminaba por la playa. Esa misma cajita que Sam rompió al pronunciar la primera palabra.

No quise entrar en fase, no tenía sentido dármelas de damisela en peligro al frente de los que me creían una zorra. Corrí hacia el bosque, otra vez. Llegué al mismo árbol en donde había llorado el día anterior. No podía ser que llorara todos los días, esa no era la Leah Clearwater que yo conocía.

Me apoyé de la misma manera que el día anterior, lloré, golpeé la tierra, sufrí, grité, maldije y todo otra vez. Como un maldito _deja vu, _pero uno demasiado real.

Me quedé dormida a los pies del gran árbol, llorando, esperando que alguien se apiadara de mí y me diera consuelo, pero no llegó nadie. Estaba sola otra vez.

Abrí los ojos, estaba todo oscuro, era de noche ya. Había llegado al bosque alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y ya deberían ser las ocho de la tarde. Había desperdiciado todo un día entre llantos y pesadillas de esas que uno sólo recuerda el final. La cajita de cristal aun no estaba del todo sellada, como si doce horas de sueño no fueran suficientes.

Miré hacia mis pies, estaba descalza, igual como salí en la mañana, si no fuera mitad loba seguramente me habría pescado un buen resfriado, por suerte no sentíamos frío.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos enormes ojos marrones, casi negros. Entorné un poco los ojos, aun cegada por el sueño, y vi a un lobo gigante de color marrón rojizo. Era Jacob.

* * *

Vamos en el cuarto! Cada vez odio más eso de estar cortando los capitulos! La cosa es que yo no lo escribi con capitulos y me dan ganas de mandarlo todo de una xd. No me dejan casi ningun review u.u eso duele. Pero como sea, ya lo dije. Eso no me detendrá, seguiré subiendo mis textos aunque no les guste lo suficiente como para escribir un . Genial, o un No está mal.

Sé ya es segunda vez que llora. Y habrán más talves. Esta historia es el lado real de Leah. El lado que siento que Meyer dejo muy poco a la vista. Leah es un personaje impresionante, fuerte y muy, muy triste. Y pienso que la gente no la ve cómo realmente es.

Sé, también, que no la he hecho tan hostil, lamento eso. Pero yo no soy hostil tampoco, entonces me cuesta mucho pensar en algo así.

Espero que les guste y dejen almenos un review, como en el anterior!

Besos.

Fonse!


	5. Jake

**Jake**

**(...)**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me desperezaba, estirando cada uno de los desarrollados músculos de mi cuerpo.

Jacob se acercó caminando lentamente, excesivamente lento y paró a unos centímetros de mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Vi preocupación en ellos e inmediatamente me percaté por mi reflejo en sus pupilas — que casi se perdían en la oscuridad cálida de sus ojos—: estaba toda despeinada y con unas marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos y en las mejillas. Eran lágrimas mezcladas con tierra.

Instantáneamente me limpié la cara con el dorso de la mano, creo que fue peor.

Jacob se alejó unos… muchos metros, suficiente para que no lo vea, y volvió luego de unos segundos en forma humana con esos vaqueros rajados, endemoniadamente sexys.

— Sólo te vigilaba el sueño— respondió rápidamente. —te vigilaba porque Paul te vio aquí tirada y pensé que no era la mejor persona para despertarte, pero luego llegué y te veías demasiado tranquila, así que me quedé, sólo a vigilar que otro no lo hiciera para mal. — concluyó, restándole importancia con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¡Que Paul me vio! ¡Dios! Acabo ser la mujer más humillada de este planeta, ¡mierda, chaval, ¿dimensionas eso?! — Me paré violentamente y me puse a caminar de lado a lado, nerviosa. Si Paul me había visto dormida, con esas manchas de lágrimas con barro en la cara, descompuesta… ¡Agh! Esto se pondrá feo, muy feo. Pensé. Ahora Paul les dirá a todos y Sam también verá lo mal que estaba cuando me fui, y todos mis intentos de no entrar en fase para que nadie más pudiera hurguetear mi cabeza serían en vano, Dios, por favor, no me abandones ahora. Rogué. — Por Dios, Jacob, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —concluí.

Jacob tenía una expresión extraña, como avergonzada.

—Por ahora… podrías empezar por arreglarte el vestido — dijo señalando la parte baja de éste. ¡Dios! Cómo si las cosas no pudieran ir peor, tenía el vestido todo arrugado, no precisamente en su lugar, ni cubriendo lo que debería cubrir. Rápidamente me acomodé, roja como un semáforo. "Gracias" pensé sarcástica, dirigiéndome al señor de allá arriba. Bueno, al menos tenía puesta toda la ropa interior el día de hoy, de lo contrario abría sido extremadamente malo, comenzando porque no sólo él lo habría visto luego. — Mucho mejor, lindas bragas — dijo con una enorme sonrisa. — ese vestido te queda de maravilla de todos modos, de la manera en que te lo pongas.

—Oh, vamos, chaval, no empieces ahora.

— Vale, vale. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no hablara en serio.

— Cierra el pico. ¿Desde cuándo se te despertaron las hormonas?, Dios. Está bien que tu temperatura corporal sea más alta, pero créeme que no todos lo enfrentamos así. — dije a modo de broma. Jacob respondió con una carcajada. Se veía tan bien cuando reía, sus ojos tomaban un brillo infantil. Reprimí las ganas de lanzarme sobre él, eso no se habría visto bien considerando mi comentario anterior. En vez de eso, reí junto a él.

— Bien, entonces… ¿volveremos ya? Supongo que todo está bien, luces mucho mejor que hace unos minutos.

—En realidad… No quiero volver aun, no quiero encontrarme con los chicos… — mi voz fue apenas un susurro, me imaginé la vergüenza que pasaría, me imaginé cómo lo tomaría Sam… lo tomaría horrible, se sentiría mal, y todos mis esfuerzos para que él esté feliz serían en vano, me quedé mirando el suelo mientras pensaba en lo que me aguardaba.

— Bueno, pues entonces nos quedamos aquí — dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí con ademán de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Lo hice.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — pregunté divertida.

— Emm, pues… no sé… juguemos a algo.

— ¿Se te ocurre algún juego?

—No te imaginas cuántos, pero creo que ninguno es apto para este horario…

—Mmm… — dije, y quedé mirando el piso...

— ¡Ya sé! — dijo cauteloso. — creo que podemos hacer algo, no es precisamente un juego pero…— se detuvo, ¿qué estaba pensando? — no, yo creo que no es la forma, olvídalo. — se llevo la mano al mentón, haciendo la pose del pensador.

—Realmente creo que esto no está funcionando.

—Tienes razón, que desastre. Entonces charlemos.

— Bien, charlemos. ¿Se te ocurre algún tema?, súper anfitrión de fiestas.

—Sabes, me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó, qué te dejó así de mal, otra vez.

—Oh, vamos Jacob, yo creo que Sam ya les fue con el cuento a todos.

—Ni que lo digas, Sam no ha entrado en fase en todo el día—Bien, eso era noble de su parte. Quise pensar que era para no hablar del tema con los chicos.

— Bien, te lo contaré, pero pobre de ti que se lo cuentes a alguien porque si lo haces te vas olvidando de que tienes el culo pegado al cuerpo, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale. No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva conmigo, somos amigos.

—Gracias, enserio, gracias por estar aquí.

—Oh vamos, por favor, no quiero momentos emotivos. — ambos reímos.

—Bien, lo que ocurrió es simple, sé que tú percibes mucho más que el resto de los brutos de la manada. El punto es que estaba caminando por la playa tranquilamente, tratando de lidiar con mí fantástica vida…

—Hey, chica, no tienes por qué ser tan sarcástica conmigo, sé que puedes ser más dulce.

—Como digas. En fin, la cosa es que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para enfrentar otro maldito día y cuando decidí…

—Espera.

— ¡Qué pasa ahora!

— Es que le falta emoción, tienes que ponerle más efectos.

—¡Ugh!, está bien… cuando decidí darme media vuelta para ir a casa ¡bum! Estaba Sam sentado a la orilla de la playa y… sabes Jake, creo que así no funciona, pierde el tono serio. — dije, de todos modos ya estaba divertida, a pesar de estar hablando de lo mismo que me hizo llorar hace unas horas.

— ¡Woow!

— ¿Qué?

—Acabas de llamarme Jake, tú nunca me llamas Jake, eso es un buen paso. Ahora, ¿cómo debería llamarte yo…?

—Sólo llámame Leah, con el tiempo se te ocurrirá algo. — Lee-lee sonó en mi cabeza, me estremecí y me puse seria — ¿Quieres o no, saber que ocurrió?

—Sí, sí, continua — fingió cara de reportero serio y me instó con un gesto de manos. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Bien, la cosa es que estaba Sam y yo aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos e intentó ser amistoso y me dijo que me amaba aun, que quería que fuéramos amigos y que podía confiar en él.

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Que no quería ser su amiga. — Dije restándole importancia. — También preguntó sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

— ¿Sí? Genial, y tú que le dijiste.

— Eso queda en mi memoria solamente.

— Y en la de unos cuantos lobos más. Sólo dilo.

—Jódete.

Quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Jacob se puso de pie.

— Vamos, no puedes dilatarlo más.

Y partimos rumbo a casa otra vez. Caminamos en silencio por el bosque, otra vez sin ninguna prisa. Me sentía en paz con Jacob a mi lado, realmente me había animado mucho conversar con él. Es lindo tener alguien que te escuche de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a mi casa, Seth nos abrió la puerta y al verme se lanzó sobre mí en un abrazo al estilo Seth.

—Hermanita, llegaste. Me tenías preocupado, pero Jake no me dejaba ir a por ti. Ya parecen novios. —Siempre tan atinado.

—Sí, estoy bien, estuvimos conversando un buen rato con Jake, pero ya estoy aquí — dije con una sonrisa para luego ponerme seria —y no somos novios.

—Por ahora.

—Cierra el pico — dijimos Jake y yo al unísono.

Entramos a la casa con Seth a la cola. Ya era muy tarde, aunque para un trío de licántropos eso no importara demasiado, seguía siendo una chica con un chico en su casa, de noche. No me importó, como si mi madre se preocupara.

* * *

Nombre maldito. LOL. No se me ocurre ningun nombre para el capitulo asique éste hace referencia a que le dice Jake y no Jacob ahora. Bien, tuve muchos más reviews ahora ^^ estoy feliz a pesar de que en estos instantes una mosca insolente me está rompiendo las bolas. xdd

Creo que el proximo capítulo va siendo más amor. No me acuerdo sinceramente ajajaja. La cosa es que he leido demasiadas veces el fanfic, pues demoré meses y meses en terminarlo, imaginence xd como 6 meses o más. La cosa es que si lo leo más, lo odiare xd

Muchos besos!

**I**_love_**you**_so_**much**_!_

Fonse.-


	6. Verdad o penitencia

_**Verdad o penitencia.**_

_**(...)**_

– ¡¿Quién quiere ver una película?! – gritó Seth de repente.

–Si vas a tirar uno de tus dramas románticos para chicas, Seth, yo definitivamente paso.

–Hey, sólo es _Star Wars, _no puedes negar que es un clásico. – alegó mi hermano. – ¡Yo soy tu padre! – gritó de la nada y salió persiguiendo a Jake, salieron por la ventana y volvieron luego de unos treinta segundos entre risas y demás. Seth y Jacob se llevaban de lo mejor, Jake pasaba todo el día metido en mi casa, comiendo y jugando lo qué sea que ponían en el televisor junto a Seth, era por eso que yo le tenía algo de afecto, él quería de verdad a mi hermano y con mi gran maldito sentido maternal hacia él, eso está de más.

– ¿Sabes qué molaría? – Comenzó Jake – Que jugáramos a algo los tres juntos, algo como el _yo nunca, nunca_ o _la botellita, _pero menos incestuoso, porque no sería lindo verlos besándose. – Seth lo golpeó fuerte, muy fuerte. Eso no me habría importado antes – Tranquilo, chaval. Ya sé. Juguemos a _verdad o penitencia. _Creo que eso es adecuado.

–Vale. – respondimos Seth y yo.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación los tres para jugar más en privado. A mi casa entraba quién quisiera desde que yo era una loba.

– ¡Yo parto! – gritó Seth. Jake y yo asentimos. – a ver, Jake. ¿Verdad o penitencia? – Jake hizo ademán de estar pensándolo un buen rato hasta que dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados y endemoniadamente sexys:

–Verdad.

–Bien, ¿Qué maldita sea ocurrió entre tú y Leah la vez que los encontré besándose? – ¿Qué mierda acababa de preguntar el idiota de mi hermano? Miré a Jake con mi mejor cara de "Bien, grandísimo idiota, ahora qué pretendes hacer"

–Fin del juego. – dijimos Jake y yo antes de pararnos y salir por la puerta dejando a mi hermano en mi habitación.

– ¡Alto ahí! Ustedes accedieron a jugar, así que compórtense como las _guayosas_ personas que son y contesten. O si no, habrá penitencia.

– Primero que nada ¿Qué mierda es _guayoso? _y segundo. Prefiero la penitencia. – contesté, aunque el acusado era Jake.

–Bien, entonces bésense. – dijo triunfal.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Grité más fuerte de lo que debí. Si había un lobo a un radio de 1km, de seguro me había escuchado.

–Ya oyeron. Cumplen y pueden irse. –Desafió Seth con una sonrisita malévola. Se volteó hacia Jake. – ¿o es, Jake, que no te atreves?

–O claro que sí. – dijo Jake, y de lo siguiente que fui consiente era de que Jacob me había tomado con brusquedad y estaba besándome en los labios, nada dulce.

Correspondí a su beso por un segundo, acariciando sus labios con mi lengua, luego abrí más la boca y mordí con fuerza su labio inferior. Me separé de él de un empujón.

– ¡Oh, mierda, Leah, no es justo! –alegó Jacob mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos, luego se chupó la sangre del labio. Sonreí entre seductora y malévolamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, aclarándole que no quería que volviera a hacer eso, al menos frente a Seth o en una apuesta. Y hablando de Seth… estaba con los ojos como plato mirándonos a Jake y a mí alternadamente.

–No digas nada, tú lo pediste – le dije entre molesta y divertida, él no se lo esperaba, lo tenía más que claro.

Jacob tenía ya el labio sano y entornó los ojos en mi dirección, por mi parte, le sonreí.

–Woow, eso fue de lo más. Jake eres un ídolo, chaval – ¡qué!

– ¡Oh, cielos, Seth!, eres el peor hermano hombre que una chica puede tener, se supone que deberías odiar a muerte a Jake en estos momentos. –fruncí el ceño.

–Así que ya le dices Jake... – me ruboricé – además él te conviene, nadie mejor para mi hermana que mi mejor amigo. –Así que a Seth no le gustaba Sam…– Ahora pueden irse a hacer lo que quieran –levantó una ceja en dirección a Jake. ¿De dónde había sacado esa mente mi hermano? Lo miré con cara de interrogante y salí de mi habitación. Podría jurar que oí un choque de manos en ella…

Fui directo a la cocina a por un poco de cereal –un poco al estilo licántropo – abrí la nevera para sacar la leche y poder acompañar mi pequeña gran porción que tenía en mente, cuando siento un par de grandes manos en mi cintura…

–Yo también quiero un poco de eso.

Jacob.

–Pues sírvete tú mismo. – dije molesta.

–Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué tan enojada? –Lo miré ceñuda – Si el beso no estuvo tan mal, no puedes negarlo… si dejamos de lado el hecho de que casi te comes mi labio… estuvo de lo más. – concluyó con una sonrisa del porte de un edificio.

–Cierra el pico, no es de lo más que me beses frente a mi hermano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que sólo tú puedes iniciar un beso? – jodida personalidad la suya.

–Jódete.

–Oh, vamos. Si Seth ya tiene una mente bastante sucia, un beso así no le hará un gran daño a su psiquis. –Lo fulminé con la mirada – vale, vale. Cómo sea, ¿me puedes hacer un poco de eso?

Suspiré.

–Está bien.

–Esa es mi chica – y me besó en la mejilla. Quedé estática al menos unos tres segundos y volví a mi tarea.

Serví dos cuencos de cereal con leche –cuencos grandes, muy grandes –y luego nos sentamos a la mesa Jake y yo. Comimos –tragamos – en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Jake terminó su porción.

– Gracias Leah, estaba delicioso, creo que le diré a Billy que compre de los cereales que hay en tu casa, los que él compra saben a tierra – se estremeció.

– Cómo digas.

–Leah…

–Lo siento, lo siento, estoy demasiado acostumbrada.

A Jake claramente no le gustaba cuando me ponía en plan de la zorra antipática de la manada, me pregunto…

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hable de esa forma?, quiero decir, llevo siento así por muchísimo tiempo ya – Era cierto… Mi relación con Jake había empezado después de que Sam me cortara por Emily, por lo que él me conocía desde que había cambiado de ser la chica dulce de la reserva. Sí, yo sí fui dulce en algún momento de mi vida, una zorra no sale así de la nada.

–Porque la Leah que maldice a todo quien se cruce por su camino no es la verdadera, y yo deseo pasar mi tiempo con la chica real, me gustas mucho más cuando eres tú misma. –me ruboricé.

–Bien, pero como dije, estoy acostumbrada por lo que tendrás mucho tiempo para seguir recordándomelo.

– Y vaya que tengo mucho tiempo y ganas de hacerlo, aunque tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida regañándote.

Sonreí.

–Bien, ya es hora de irme. Y mira – apuntó hacia la puerta de mi habitación, estaba cerrada. Supuse que Seth estaba allí adentro. –Seth no está. – Miré nuevamente la puerta, algo confundida. Y cuando volví a mirar a Jake con cara de interrogante, me plantó un beso fugaz y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Quedé unos momentos quieta en mi lugar. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos, y apareció una gran sonrisa avergonzada en mis labios, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tenía mis dedos puestos en éstos, como sintiendo la zona donde Jake había tocado, ni que había bajado la mirada ruborizada.

Otra vez, como si no fuera obvio, me dormí pensando en Jacob y deseando que a él le haya pasado igual. No pensé en Sam, en absoluto.

Pensé, primero, en los dos últimos besos, porque ya el primero lo había gastado de tanto repetirlo.

Luego de que bajé de mi nubecita feliz, me dediqué a pensar en la situación de Jake con la humana Swan.

No había pensado en eso antes.

La señorita _suertuda_ iba a casarse con el asquerosamente guapo – como todos los de su especie – Edward. El chupasangre casto del súper clan vegetariano. (En realidad yo no debería saber eso, pero tener un súper oído lobuno, y leer las mentes de los demás brutos, era realmente divertido) y eso debía de tener muy mal a Jake, considerando que la fecha ya se acercaba.

Antes de caer por completo y de decidir volver a reproducir el beso, me hice una nota mental: "hablar con Jake sobre Swan"

* * *

Son lo mejor uds :)

muchas gracias por los comentarios ^^

quiero acostarme mas tempranito hoy, asi quesubo antes de lo normal. Va qudando poquito, vamos como en la mitad, yo creo.

Espero que les guste!

son excelentes :)

Fonse!


	7. Sueño

**Sueño**

**(…)**

Había un sofá viejo en frente del televisor. A unos escasos metros y sin nada que separara en ambiente se encontraba la cocina; unas tres puertas observaban por el costado del cuarto de televisión: Mi pieza, la de Seth y la de mi madre. Más el gran espejo que me regaló Sam cuando cumplimos diez meses juntos.

Era mi casa. Era mi casa pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado a oscuras. Me encontraba parada en medio de un lugar donde no había nada, como si yo fuera la espectadora de algún programa de televisión. Llevaba mi vestido blanco.

Miré todo el perímetro del lugar.

Jacob y Sam.

Jacob se veía igual de bronceado que siempre, pero ahora estaba vestido como un chico normal, él no era un licántropo. Llevaba un papel en las manos. En cambio, Sam, estaba sin camisa, luciendo sus apetecibles abdominales y me miraba intensamente.

–Lee-lee ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan confusa? Sabes que te quiero aquí, ven. Ven, mi niña. – me dijo Sam.

Inmediatamente comencé a caminar hacia él, con paso lento, pero seguro. Llegué a sus brazos y lo miré a él y luego a mí. Vi y sentí cómo sus marcados abdominales calzaban con mi vientre y un poco más arriba a causa de su altura. Lo abracé fuerte.

–Leah, ¿por qué Seth no está en casa? ¿Y por qué Sam está sin polera si hace un frío terrible?

–Creo que salió con mamá y talvez sea porque se vino trotando, no lo sé. – le dije con una sonrisa y le di un apretón a mi novio. – ¿por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?

–Claro. – Jake me dio una sonrisa del porte de la muralla china.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio, pequeño?

Entablamos una conversación mientras comíamos unos ravioles que había en casa. Jake se veía pequeño, y también muy ansioso de que llegara mi hermano. Yo abrazaba a Sam, mientras él me besaba en la nuca y repetía "Lee-lee" incansablemente. (Cuando no masticaba)

Jake dijo un chiste y todos nos reímos; cerré los ojos y al abrirlos Jake estaba sin su polera, llevaba sus marcados músculos y además, sus irresistibles jeans cortados. Reprimí mis pensamientos, en lugar de eso, miré a Sam, quién ahora me miraba de una forma como perdida, como hechizado, como si mirara una ilusión óptica. No lo pude descifrar, aún así, sonreí y me acerqué para besarlo, no podía pensar en Jake, tenía que distraerme. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acaricio mi costado derecho con una mueca de dolor y me besó con tal dulzura que nunca había sentido en la vida. Me sentí bien, pero al desenlazar nuestros labios, miré por sobre su hombro y nos vi reflejados en el espejo. Sam estaba igual, pero yo tenía una horrorosa cicatriz en el rostro y el pelo corto y recto. Vestía una polera color celeste y unos vaqueros. Esa no era yo, esa era Emily. Sam y Emily.

Jacob sonreía mientras miraba el papel que sostenía. También pude ver la fotografía en el espejo. Era Swan.

–Hermana, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa? Todo está bien. Es una pesadilla, despierta.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver de forma más borrosa de lo normal a mi pequeño hermano.

–Oh, mierda, Seth. Tuve una pesadilla terrible…– comencé mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte. Mi pequeño hermano ya no tan pequeño de unos dos metros de alto y unos prominentes músculos. Súmenle a mi pesadilla, el estado "Crecen tan rápido" de madre frustrada.

Sollocé en sus brazos un largo momento.

–Ay, Seth. No tengo ni idea de qué hago aquí. Todo es tan perfecto, todo encaja tan bien. Todos tienen lo suyo y por qué vivir; pero yo no. Seth, yo no calzo, sobro. No hago ni puta falta. ¡Dios!, ¿por qué? No entiendo nada. Cómo es que pude llegar a ser tan inútil, Seth.

Las palabras me salían a borbotones. Estaba frustrada y sentía cómo las lágrimas hacían su propio desastre en mi rostro. Seth me estaba sosteniendo en un abrazo un poco confuso de su parte. Mi cerebro no paraba procesar el maldito mensaje que mis propios sueños me habían dado: Yo estaba de más. Cada uno tenía lo suyo y yo nada más estaba interponiéndome en ambos lados.

–Sam tiene a Emily, maldita sea, ellos son felices, Seth. ¿Qué mierda hago…

Seth me soltó y me miró de frente con el seño fruncido en una mueca de disgusto.

– A ver, a ver. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Leah, creí que lo de Sam era ya un tema cerrado. Tú estás con Jacob, ¿No es así?

Oh, Oh.

–Yo no estoy con Jake.

–Oh, vamos, Leah. ¿Me vas decir que sus besos han sido sólo unos tropezones con aterrizajes extraños? A mí ya no me haces tonto. Aparte que he hablado bastante con Jake sobre ti. Y es claro que ambos se quieren algo más de lo…

– ¿Hablas con Jake sobre mí?

–No – fue cortante. ¿Así que no debía decirlo?

– ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo, Seth?

–Nada – me dijo sonriendo. Me incorporé y le devolví la sonrisa.

–Si no estuviera tan hambrienta te haría el peor de tus interrogatorios. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor – mentí; le besé en la frente y salté de la cama.

Seth correspondió a mi gesto y me siguió a la cocina. Un licántropo podía comer cuantas veces quisiera. Y siempre queríamos.

El sueño aún rondaba en mi cabeza. El hecho de sobrar en todo esto estaba demasiado claro, no sé cómo no lo vi antes… Sam nunca iba a volver a quererme, porque estaba imprimado de Emily. Y si quería optar por otro, Jacob estaba demasiado enamorado de esa chica vampira, yo no sería más que su distracción y no sé si es eso lo que yo quiero ser.

Viéndolo por otro lado, sería muy egoísta de mi parte intentar estar con Jake si en realidad aún amo –porque de verdad lo amo – a Sam. Aunque se supone que el ama a Swan…

Detuve mis cavilaciones para hacerle caso a mi nota mental antes de olvidarlo, por lo que comí rápido el desayuno y sólo compartí unas pocas palabras con mi hermano.

Salí de la casa y entré en fase de inmediato para buscar a Jake entre las mentes. Al principio fue bastante confuso ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin convertirme, pero luego de unos escasos segundos pude reconocer el revoltijo de mentes.

_¡Uoa, esta de vuelta la loba!_

_¿Qué tal Leah?_

_¿Así que estás con Jake ahora?_

_Cállense, sarta de inútiles _

Salí de fase sin responder sus preguntas para dedicarme a buscar a Jake, pues entre esas mentes no estaba.

Pensé: "si yo fuera Jake, ¿en dónde estaría en estos momentos?" Visitando masoquistamente a la chica Swan.

Corrí fuera de la reserva y luego pensé que habría sido más conveniente un coche.

Debía ser discreta, no quería aparecer así de la nada y menos en ese lugar, por lo que agudicé mi sentido del olfato y del oído para ver si localizaba a Jake.

–Charlie, Bella se va a casar. ¿De verdad apruebas el matrimonio con ese chupasangres que lo único que ha hecho es aislarla de todos y casi matarla tiempo atrás?

Así que conversaba con Charlie.

No iba a quedarme como las chismosas escuchando y además Jake no tenía nada que hacer con Charlie, si él tampoco podía impedir el matrimonio. Jacob ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que emití un pequeño ruido para llamarlo.

–Como sea. No puedo creer que permitas que se case con ese idiota. – sentenció y salió pitando de la casa.

Se paró a mi lado. Vestía su ropa de siempre: pantalones rasgados. Era gracioso cómo no llevaba nada más que eso. Ni siquiera se ponía un par de zapatillas. Me miró y se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, cerca de la boca, muy cerca; sentí cómo mis rodillas flaqueaban. Me sonrió.

–Hola, Leah. Te ves bien.

–G-gracias. – respondí medio tartamuda. Sacudí la cabeza para poder concentrarme, pero ¿Cómo le iba preguntar a Jake sobre el tema? ¿Qué era lo que debía preguntarle?

Dios, creo que eso debí pensarlo antes.

–Ejm… Quería hablar algo… ¿me acompañas?

–Eh... vale. – me siguió bastante confundido mientras caminábamos hacia la playa.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir aparte de pedir disculpas por los nombres tan feos de los capitulos xd

Gracias por leer!

Fonse!


	8. ¿Vas conmigo?

**¿Vas conmigo****?**

**(…)**

Caminamos no muy rápido (para ser lobos) mientras pensaba en cómo iba a sacar el tema.

Llegamos a la playa a un árbol blanco que estaba en la orilla. Recuerdo haberlo visto en la mente de Jake.

–Mira, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo decirlo… – empecé mirándome las manos. Tenía las uñas bastante largas y sucias. Pensé en cómo las había descuidado después de romper con Sam y en cómo….

Bien, me estaba yendo del tema.

–Vamos, Leah. Me estas poniendo nervioso.

–Vale, vale. Lo siento. Es que, chaval, de verdad es complicado. La verdad es que sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Es decir, sé que estas triste, pero quiero ayudarte y la verdad es que no sé cómo. Me refiero a lo de que la chica Swan se casa. De verdad lo lamento mucho por ti. Debes de estar muy triste y me gustaría que cuentes con migo si es que quieres apoyo, un hombro, un consejo o lo que sea. – concluí luego de ese largo monologo. Talvez demasiado largo.

Vi en su rostro una mezcla de ternura, amargura y tristeza.

Se sentó en el tronco y comenzó a acariciarlo.

–Jake…– lo abracé – Te juro que estoy aquí y haré lo que sea para que seas feliz. Tú ya me has consolado mucho y juro que quiero devolverte todo eso y mucho más. Por favor se feliz, tú puedes serlo.

Era cierto. Él podía ser feliz. Él estaba destinado a la imprimación y además era extremadamente atractivo y agradable. ¿Quién no querría estar con él?

–Se va a casar, Leah. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Y la verdad es que nadie puede hacer nada. Además tú también puedes ser feliz, no digas estupideces.

–Hablamos de ti.

–No quiero hablar de mí.

– Entonces no hablamos.

–Bien.

–Idiota.

–Amargada.

– ¿Al menos puedo abrazarte?

–Por favor.

–Así esta mejor.

–Sí que lo está, me gusta tenerte cerca.

–A mí también, la verdad.

– ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

–Estoy a tu disposición.

–Acompáñame al casamiento.

Terminó el momento de ternura. Yo, ¿metida en la casa de los chupasangres? En que lío te acabas de meter, Leah Clearwater.

Pero yo quería ayudar a Jake. Y si con eso tenía que ir hasta allá, así sería.

–Está bien.

–Eres la mejor. – me dijo mientras me correspondía aún con más dicha (y fuerza) el abrazo.

–Lo sé.

–Ni siquiera tendrás que ponerte un vestido, porque sólo iré a felicitarla y a despedirme. Juro que eres la mejor.

–Yo que creí que era una zorra

–Eres la mejor zorra de todas.

Sonreí y Jake me plantó un beso fugaz de menos de 2 segundos para luego mirarme con una de sus sonrisotas a su estilo. Creo que mi rostro tenía alguna mueca graciosa porque mostró aun más diversión al verme.

–Wow. Amo hacer esto.

Ni se imaginaba cuanto lo amaba yo también. Pero Leah no dice esas cosas.

–Vamos a hacer algo divertido.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró

Era en día de la boda y yo apenas pude dormir.

Había estado procesando una y mil veces el maldito sueño. La forma en que Emily se convirtió en lo que yo era para Sam. En cómo yo sobraba en el mapa. En cómo Jake amaba a Swan y todo eso.

Salí de mi pieza medio desnuda para prepararme el desayuno. Seth estaba de espaldas a mí, incrustado en el refrigerador.

–Buenos días, Seth. ¿Puedes creer que hoy tengo una boda? ¡Qué irónico! Cómo si yo alguna vez fuera a casarme. Además es la boda de alguien que ni siquiera me agrada. Lo único bueno, es que no tendré que arreglarme, ni pintarme, ni comprar ningún costoso regalo de esos que ni uno mismo puede comprarse.

–Hola, Leah. ¿Quieres algo? Ayer con Quil y Embry estuvimos investigando algunas cosas de la comida y debo decirte que ya soy un experto en freír huevos.

La sola imagen de esos tres animales intentando partir un huevo sin desparramarlo por toda la cocina, me hizo reír.

–Bien, pues entonces que sean unos huevos fritos.

Estuvimos en silencio preparándonos nuestro abundante desayuno, Seth partiendo y partiendo huevos mientras yo tostaba la misma cantidad en pan. Luego de diez minutos ya teníamos comida suficiente para un regimiento, o para dos lobos.

– ¿Sabes dónde anda mamá?

–Sólo Dios sabe donde está esa mujer, Seth.

–O Charlie…

Mi madre se la pasaba ausente o durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo y visitaba con más frecuencia de la natural a Charlie. A mí me daba lo mismo, últimamente más había sido un fastidio que una madre. Ya no hacía nada por nosotros y todo se lo cargaba a la muerte de papá. El problema era que Seth la necesitaba, él era solo un niño todavía y sé que la hecha de menos y que extraña tener sus besos de buenas noches. Por eso ahora yo me ocupaba de eso.

–Seth, eres el mejor cocinero de huevos que existe. – dije luego de engullirme un pan con un cerro de huevo encima.

–Lo sé.

Ambos reímos.

– ¿Así que tienes un casamiento? Yo también iré. Sam nos envió a cuidar de Jake. No veo que pueda pasar, pero no tengo ningún problema en eso.

–Ajá.

Sonó la puerta tres veces y se abrió.

–Hola chicos ¿cómo…? Woow. – Jake me miró de pies a cabeza y luego de la segunda ronda, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

– ¡Dios santo! –Corrí semidesnuda a mi cuarto. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda… quise imaginar que estaba en mi espalda.

Me senté en mi cama a morir de la vergüenza.

Genial. Me había visto llorar, gritar, patalear, pelear, sonrojarme. Y ahora tenía que verme en ropa interior. Miré al cielo con una mueca de disgusto y module un insonoro "gracias"

Hubo un silbido.

–Ni una palabra. – escuché decir a mi hermano.

* * *

Pobre Leah xd. Me han dejado en aprietos, niñas!. Lo que pasa es que no verán la conversación de Seth y Jake u.u Porque eso no está incluido. Es solo eso. Seth esta de parte de Leah/Jake :D . Era solo para demostrar eso.

Gracias por leer! quedan como 3 o 4 capítulos no más :)

Gracias por los reviews! :)


	9. La boda

**La boda**

**(...)**

–Bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora haz tu aparición maestra y salva la noche, hazla sentir bien y todas esas cosas. Suerte. – Le dije, antes de que se fuera de la espesura del bosque donde el resto estábamos escondidos.

Yo sólo llevaba unos short cortos y una polera de pabilo. El resto estaba ya en fase, presagiando lo peor. Últimamente no me convertía en loba con frecuencia, ya que con el resto era suficiente y ami, sinceramente, no me agradaba ni un poquito la idea de todos esos lobos hurgueteando en mi mente.

Lo miré a los ojos, diciéndole un "te quiero" con la mirada, sabiendo que él no podría interpretarlo como algo más que un "suerte"

Me senté apoyada en un árbol a esperar lo que saliera de todo este embrollo.

Jake camino con decisión, estaba tan oscuro que de seguro ningún humano lo vería.

–Esto es muy… amable de tu parte. – comentó el novio chupasangre.

–Amable es mi segundo nombre. – respondió. La cara de Swan se desformó por la sorpresa. – ¿Interrumpo?

Swan se llevó la mano al cuello por la sorpresa y por poco se va de espaldas si no es porque su novio la sujetaba. Comenzó a llamarlo luego de recuperarse y a buscarlo a tientas. Jake la guió con un "Por aquí, Bella" para luego cogerla en sus brazos.

Se me apretó el pecho. Mi sueño volvió a mi cabeza. Él la amaba tanto…

Comenzaron a mecerse con el sonido de la música y yo quise imaginar que algún día podría tener un matrimonio tan lleno de alegría.

– Rosalie no podrá perdonarme si no le soy su oficial turno en la pista de baile. – Se excusó el novio. Me imaginé lo celos que experimentaba y la paciencia que tenía que tener con tal ejemplar de esposa. Mira que aceptando que "el otro" asista a su matrimonio y para colmo dejarlos a solas. Sentí compasión por él.

–Oh, Jacob. – Sollozó –gracias.

–Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinaras tu vestido. Sólo soy yo

– ¿Sólo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora. – Jake resopló

–Si, la fiesta puede comenzar. El mejor hombre finalmente llego – dijo sarcástico.

–Ahora todos a los que amo están aquí – Perra, perra, perra. De las peores. Jake comenzó a besarle el pelo. Sentí que mi cuerpo hervía.

–Lamento llegar tarde, cariño

Bien, esto era masoquismo. Puro y duro. Seguramente los demás ya olían mi frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que me haya hecho venir a ver cómo tenía su momento dulce con su chica?

Las imágenes de mi sueño se me fueron incrustando en el corazón poco a poco. Tenía a Sam a un lado y a Jake a unos metros. Y ahora Swan no era una fotografía. Sam… si tan solo todo hubiera sido normal…

–Estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado.

–Esa era la idea.

Bien, ahí desconecté mis sentidos, mi cerebro y sólo pude pensar en lágrimas, pastel, más lágrimas, una casa llena de gatos y yo en una mecedora.

Me dediqué también a pensar en qué hacer para la cena, en si sería o no correcto marcharme en ese mismo momento, o si debía dármelas de buena _amiga _y quedarme hasta que el corazón se me reviente.

Seth se acomodó a mi lado y se acostó sobre sus patas. Ligeramente inclinado hacia mí.

Si tan solo todo hubiese sido natural, ahora yo no estaría en esta posición, ahora seguramente estaría felizmente casada con Sam, Sam, Sam, mi Sam…

Miré a un costado para recordar su rostro, aunque sea en forma lobuna, puesto que no lo había mirado a la cara desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me volteé lo menos obvia posible, pero cuando vi al posición de Sam, no pude más que alterarme.

Agucé el oído.

–OH, Jake, supéralo.

Jake tenía Swan de una forma totalmente no cariñosa, presionándole los brazos brutalmente.

–Bella, has perdido la razón. No puedes ser tan tonta, dime que estás bromeando

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Jake temblaba y no dejaba de agitarla. Iba a entrar en fase y con ella en sus brazos. Eso presagiaba algo inminentemente menos decoroso que el caso de Emily.

– Jake, detente – comenzó una voz que reconocí como el novio chupasangres. –Quítale las manos de encima.

Edwad estaba ya sacando del medio a Jake. Me volteé para mirar al resto de los lobos, pero ya no había nadie.

– ¡Jake, hermano, aléjate! – le pidió Seth. – Lo estás perdiendo –suplicaba mi hermano.

El rostro de Jake era indescriptible, casi tanto como el hecho de que yo no me dignara a mover un músculo de la impresión.

Sus ojos estaban anchos de horror y su mirada estaba fija en Bella. Realmente me había perdido algo de importancia suma.

–La vas a lastimar. – le susurró mi hermano

–Déjala ir. ¡Ahora! – Gritó, o más bien jadeó Edward, e inmediatamente le arrebató a la humana a Jake.

Luego de eso, la manada se puso en guardia y Edward movió a su chica unos once o doce pies y se ubicó frente a ella de modo protector.

Seth sujetaba a Jake en un abrazo para que éste no hiciera nada. Mientras que los otros dos, estaban en guardia.

–Vamos Jake, vámonos – Seguía rogándole, Seth, mientras intentaba empujarlo hacia atrás.

– Te mataré – La voz de Jake estaba ahogada entre su furia. Atravesó con la mirada a Edward y repitió. – te mataré yo mismo. Lo haré ahora. – Y comenzó a convulsionar.

Si no hacían algo ahora, esto sería un absoluto desastre.

Sam gruñó a Jake, y sentí que sería mejor que yo también entrase en fase para poder comprender qué mierda sucedía.

–Seth, quítate de mi camino. – amenazó Edward. Esto era demasiado.

Iba a entrar en fase, iba detener todo esto e incluso a lanzarme sobre Edward, pero no pasaron dos segundos y Sam gruñó algo a Jake, Seth logró moverlo, luego de otra plegaria más (ya que Jake estaba demasiado aturdido por la furia). Y ambos comenzaron a retroceder, empujando a Jake con ellos. Seth lo tenía aún en su abrazo, y Sam lo empujaba con la nuca.

Quil comenzó a moverse luego de unos segundos, siguiendo al trío. Swan susurró un "lo siento" y Edward la tranquilizó, como siempre. Quil le dijo algo que obviamente no pude escuchar ya que no estaba en fase yo también, y luego se marchó.

Me sentí una estúpida, una idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser que me haya quedado allí, parada, mientras el resto protegía la vida y paz entre los Quileutes y los vampiros?

Rápidamente llegaron todos y no detuvieron la marcha, incrustándose en el bosque para separar lo más posible a Jake de los vampiros. Me uní a ellos intentando pensar en alguna excusa.

* * *

Leah a tonta ajajaja. En fin. Esta parte me costo harto me acuerdo, cuando la escribí. Porque yo no tengo amanecer y tuve que buscar esa parte en internet xd. La cosa es que la encontré y estoy conforme. Quedan dos capitulo :) El final se presta para malos entendidos, como si fuer a ser muy terriblemente cruel. Pero no es así y creo que debo idear la manera de que no se entienda así porque o sino querrán matarme ajajjaa.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	10. Sesión de tortura

**Sesión de tortura.**

**(…)**

Llegamos a casa de Emily para mi desgracia y simplemente tuve que borrar mi expresión y enfatizarme en el estado de Jake. Éste estuvo hecho una furia por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, intentando convencernos de que debíamos hacer algo, y contando detalles demasiado explícitos para gusto de algunos sobré cómo el chupasangres la mataría en el acto (sí, _ese_ acto). Luego de dos horas de mañas, insultos y manotazos, los demás quisieron ir a comer por lo que me dejaron con el papagayo, cuidando que no se escapara a hacer ninguna locura.

Con una voz que decía claramente que estaba harta de escucharlo transmitir, dije:

–Jake, tranquilízate de una vez, sabes que no podrás hacer nada contra eso, ¿por qué no lo olvidas simplemente? Ella ya no te pertenece, de la manera más oficial existente. Ya olvídalo. – iba a agregarle un "me haces daño" pero no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni estaba la compañía adecuada para demostrarme menos hostil que de costumbre.

Al final de todo, mientras el resto comía, Jake terminó por echarse a llorar. Él la amaba de una forma desgarradora para mí, y no sabía si podría resistirlo por mucho, pero yo le prometí estar con él en esto, y Leah cumple su palabra.

Además lo quería, ¿qué más podría haber hecho, sino consolarlo?

Me quedé sentada, peinándolo con la punta de los dedos, mientras él tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Era un momento bastante íntimo, y me temía que estos brutos no lo tomasen con el respeto que era debido.

Jake lloraba, pero eran más bien simples lágrimas, es decir, el no estaba chillando ni pataleando ya. Eso había sido descargado hace mucho rato entre amenazas y golpes con los chicos, ahora solo había cabida para su pena, no había energía ni violencia en ella.

Sentí cómo sus lágrimas mojaban mis piernas, ya que andaba simplemente con unos shorts bastante cortos, pero luego de un rato, dejó de llorar y en vez de eso, comenzó a roncar. Eso sí lo notaron.

Me ruboricé e intenté no mirar al resto, pues la imagen de mí con un Jake pasivo durmiendo en mi regazo, no debía demostrarme lo suficiente ruda como mi máscara solicitaba. No podría negarme a mi misma (ni lo hice) que me era agradable tenerlo de esa forma conmigo. Sentir su calor en mi regazo, el vaivén de su espalda con sus respiraciones; todo eso me hacía sentir llena, de no ser porque también sentía una vergüenza enorme con la mirada de una manada encima.

Reposaron sus quince minutos y se marcharon, luego, a bromear, jugar, pasear y patrullar. Yo me quedé aún con Jake durmiendo en el sillón.

Era extremadamente incómodo el tener a Emily revoloteando por la casa, con su incansable sonrisa y buen humor marcados en su demacrada cara.

Sin olvidar, también, que estaba presente Sam, ayudándole a ordenar. Era como mi propia dosis de tortura: Mi actual chico llorando por la mujer que amaba, en mi regazo. Y el hombre al cual amaba, mirando con ternura y de vez en cuando besando a su chica.

La sesión de tortura personal de Leah Clearwater.

Esto es como estar en el paraíso, pensé. Nada podría ser mejor que ver cómo Sam miraba con amor a Emily en mi cara, luego de haberme dicho hace unos días que quería ayudarme. Sí, era el paraíso mismo, seguramente el mejor lugar donde llegaría a estar nunca.

Tenía el pecho ya lo bastante oprimido y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Jake despertara para que yo pudiese irme de ese lugar. El pecho quería salírseme, me dolía de una forma casi incontenible y temía largarme a llorar en cualquier momento. No podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sam. Pensar en que yo debería ser esa chica. ¡Porque yo debería serlo! Dios, yo había luchado años, desde pequeña, para que él me tomara en cuenta. Yo había planeado esa fogata en la cual misteriosamente todos cancelaron. Yo había planeado esa fiesta en la que nos besamos por primera vez. Y yo le había invitado a dar el paseo a la playa en el que él me pidió que fuéramos novios. Mierda, él me pertenecía. Y no tenía sentido alguno el que ella, siempre callada, que nunca tuvo el menor interés, ni movió el más mínimo dedo por tenerlo, de la noche a la mañana se había robado todo lo que era mío.

Sentí unas ganas tremendas de pararme e ir a golpear a Emily gritándole todo lo que estaba pensando, pero no lo hice, aunque lo imaginé, y al menos fue un consuelo.

Era triste, era trágico cómo mi vida había cambiado luego de verlos besándose. Aparte del lado obvio de que ahora era una loba. Pase de ser una niña tranquila y de buenos sentimientos, a ser la perra más perra de la reserva. Llegué a molestar y disfrutar cómo sufrían mientras yo les recordaba día a día sus pesares. Era una zorra, con cada una de sus letras, y así es como seguiría siendo siempre. Porque ya estaba rota y nada ni nadie podría arreglarme.

Además antes era una chica linda, me preocupaba de verme bien, me pintaba las uñas, me maquillaba un poco; ahora, me paseaba toda embarrada por todos lados, con mis simples vestidos, sucios. O sólo vaqueros. El pelo enmarañado y mal cortado. Era un desastre.

Pensé en Jake. Una minima partícula de mi cuerpo de alegró, porque mal que mal, ahora estaba con él, de alguna manera. Pero mi sueño voló a mi cabeza y todo se derrumbó otra vez.

Me paré lo más deprisa que pude y sentí cómo Jake despertaba antes de darse contra el suelo.

Salí corriendo de la habitación luego de un sonoro sollozo de mi parte.

Otra vez me había quebrado, y otra vez frente a las personas menos indicadas. Escuché un "Leah" a lo lejos, pero lo ignoré. Sólo podía concentrarme en no partirme en pedazos, en no quedar desparramada en el camino.

Sentí una asquerosa sensación de _deja vu_.

* * *

**Uds:**_ Ya estamos hartas de que la hagas llorar!_** Yo:**_ Lo sé! les juro que ya no más, es sólo que era necesario!!_

Bueno, está claro. Estoy feliz porque encontré la configuración antigua de mi teclado!! ajjaaj Estaba harta de eso de los acentos y que se me cambiara todo el rato el idioma y no sé ni porque lo digo acá ajajaja

Son un amor todas ustedes :) ahora mismo me iré a completar el final para que no hayan malos entendidos tristes, porque no quiero nada triste acá :B

El capitulo que queda es el último que tengo escrito. _chan chan chan! P_ero como dije. seguramente habrá otro más. o dos más talvez no sé :)

Ahora mismo devuelvo todos los reviews _devolvibles_ y los que no. les doy las gracias desde _aquí :** Gracias!** JJAJAJA_

xdd


	11. Únete al baile

**Únete al baile…**

**(…)**

Cómo extrañaba a Sam, cómo lo necesitaba, cómo lo amaba. La vida había sido tan injusta conmigo que ahora ya no tenía más ganas de luchar.

Me apoyé en el árbol que se estaba haciendo mi compañero de lágrimas, ya. Y sollocé. Puse mi mano en mi cintura, donde deseaba que estuviera la de Sam. Mi cuerpo lloraba su contacto, uno que no había sentido hacía ya mucho.

Me acaricié la cintura de un lado a otro, imaginando que él era el que estaba conmigo. Me cree un mundo de mentira por unos segundos y pude contenerme, al menos para dejar de golpearme contra el suelo con mis temblores.

Imaginé qué se sentiría enfrascarse en la imprimación. Tener la seguridad de que quien quieres, nunca se irá de tu lado y que haría lo que fuese por ti, siempre. Era triste pensar que eso no estaba destinado para mí. Porque yo era francamente una aberración a las leyendas. Talvez cuántos cromosomas _Y_ tenía escondidos en el cuerpo. De sólo pensarlo, me estremecí, eso ya sería el colmo de lo humillante, por lo que lo saqué de mi cabeza. Hice una nota mental de nunca sacar mi cariotipo.

Mi mano seguía en mi cintura. La otra en cambio se había movido a mi cara, imaginando aún que él era quien me acariciaba.

Estuve un largo momento. Sabía que alguien llegaría en cualquier minuto, al menos mi autoestima daba para eso.

A pesar de que estaba escrito que yo estaba demás en todo esto, no podía dejar de desear que las cosas no fueran de ese modo. Y entonces sobre mi mano se posó una un poco más grande.

Me sobresalté al instante, pero percibí el olor de Jake. No quise voltearme, no quería que me viera por milésima vez con el rostro así de demacrado.

Retiró mi mano del lugar y me movió por la cintura para que quedáramos de frente. Me miró a los ojos y percibí su lástima. De nuevo.

–Dios, no quiero que me tengan lástima, no otra vez…– Le dije.

–Yo ya sé lo que te pasa – afirmó.

– ¿A, sí?

–Pues claro, no pudiste soportar estar tanto tiempo mirando a Sam y a Emily. ¿No quieres hablar? En realidad no sé ni para qué pregunto si nunca quieres hablar.

–Bien, estas en lo correcto, no es de lo más lindo que siempre me pilles llorando por lo rincones –quise decirle gracias, pero me contuve – No quiero hablar, tengo un lío muy grande en mi cabeza ahora. Con todo esto de que Sam está con Emily, siendo que él me pertenecía. Y además tuve un sueño al estilo momento de iluminación. – hice una pausa. Mierda, estaba hablando cuando dije que no iba hablar. Vi el rostro de Jake entre divertido y triste.

–No quieres contarme tu sueño.

–Es que la verdad me da vergüenza.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Al final, teniéndolo así, hincado, sujetándome por la cintura, obligándome a que le mirase, fue inevitable seguir negándome. Por lo que le conté el sueño.

Observé su rostro y sopesé sus expresiones mientras avanzaba con la historia.

También le expliqué mis conclusiones, entre lágrimas en algunas partes. Al final terminé en sus brazos al momento de decir "estoy de más en todo esto" y comenzar a llorar más fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jake comenzó a hablar.

–Nunca creí que podrías pensar con tan poco seso, Leah. –Me separé confundida de su hombro y le miré fijo. –Tus conclusiones son únicamente para martirizarte más. Yo podría decir lo mismo, ¿sabes? Yo estoy de más. Tú amas a Sam y Bella ama a Edward. – Frunció el seño cuando nombró la segunda pareja. – Pero sabes – se acercó más ami –Estamos exactamente igual, ambos sobramos, por lo que sólo tenemos una cosa que hacer….

– ¿Ah? – eso me había pillado muy desprevenida. Nunca creí que mi mente fuera tan masoquista, tan depresiva y negativa. Él tenía razón. Nosotros _dos_ sobrábamos, estábamos en la misma situación.

–_Únete al baile, de los que sobran… _– cantó.

Mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Porque ambos estábamos de más. Y hay que ser un idiota para no saber que uno más uno es dos. Que las piezas sobrantes encajan mejor que cualquiera. Que al fin y al cabo nosotros ya teníamos algo y ahora simplemente ya no había nadie que pudiese impedirlo.

No quise hablar. No quería ser cursi. Por muy sumisa que podía parecer frente a Jake, la Leah fuerte y grosera que había creado, tenía algo que me agradaba y además me protegía. Yo ya era una chica introvertida y eso no cambiaría ahora. Por lo menos no ahora.

Me separé para mirar su sonriente rostro. Inmediatamente el mío se inundó de su buen humor y me acerqué bruscamente a besarle.

No fui delicada, nada de eso. Me paré en las rodillas e inmediatamente lo coloqué de espaldas al gran árbol de las lágrimas, quedando acorralado entre éste y mis labios.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y un poco más abajo también. Me presionó contra su cuerpo y seguimos ahí. En nuestro beso. Ese beso que significaba, al menos para mí, que ya estábamos juntos, aunque no dijéramos esas palabras.

No podría deciros que estábamos siendo vulgares, porque realmente no era así. De hecho era bastante menos libidinoso de lo que podría verse. Mientras nos besábamos, sonreíamos y hasta reíamos de felicidad.

Al final de otra risa, tomé sus manos y lo puse de pie.

Estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca había estado, la verdad. Talvez por eso lo dije, porque no lo habría hecho de otro modo. No, no es que no lo sienta, es que simplemente no soy así.

–Te quiero.

Lo dije con los extremos de los labios apuntando el cielo. Y él estaba igual.

–Guau. ¿Leah acaba de decir que me quiere? ¿O es que está poseída? –Dijo mientras me tenía a unos centímetros de él, con sus manos aprisionando mis brazos.

Le pegué un manotazo.

–Yo también te quiero, persona que esté dentro de Leah, la zorra.

– Nada de cambiarme por imprimaciones, ¿eh?

–Lo prometo

* * *

Fin. Lo siento. Después de una larga conversación con una muy buena amiga, decidi que este sería el final y nada más tendría unas cuantas aclaraciones de la autora :)

La cosa es que me compliqué muchisimo con el tema de que se puede prestar para malos entendidos el final, pero creo que así está bien.

Qué les digo? es un final abierto :) En mi opinión y en mi mente, ellos no tienen ningún problema con esa bebe medio vampiro que aparece en el libro ( que por cierto detesto) ¿cómo decirlo? Ellos estarán bien en mi versión de la historia. Jake no se imprimara de Nessy, talves nisiquiera debería conocerla, nunca.

No puedo hacer que Jake y Leah se imprimen porque simplemente eso es imposible, la imprimación es una cosa instantánea, que a la primera luego del cambio se presenta, entienden ? entonces no puedo llegar e imprimarlos de la nada.

Gracias a todas las que leyeron, es mi priemra incursion con lectoras permanentes y estoy bastanteconforme. Fueron más que dulces con migo y los los agradexco miles :)

Este es el adiós :) Estoy escribiendo una historia de Jake/Leah Seth/Nessy, bastante interesante :) quizá en unos meses más aparezca por aquí :)

Gracias, de corazón.

Nos vemos en otras circunstancias.

BEsos!


End file.
